Talk:Sannin
Apprentice? What I wanna know is where does it say that Minato was the apprentice of Jiraiya, student yes but not apprentice. If he was Jiraiya's apprentice then their 'Team' photo wouldn't show two other unknown characters while we know both Orochimaru and Tsunade only had Anko and Shizune, respectively as apprentices. While some might say that Minato was a Toad summoner like Jiraiya we don't know if either of the other two were also summoners. We should not assume information. This is I'm removing that little bit of info. SuperN 00:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Then clean up the wording, just because the word 'apprentice' doesn't fit, doesn't mean the fact that the three sannin did teach someone before Naruto/Sauske/Sakura is any less valid. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 22, 2009 @ 00:55 (UTC) You see in Japanese culture anyone who trains a certain warrior and whatnot is considered their apprentice, even though Minato had other students around him while he was under the tutelage of Jiraiya, the case was that Jiraiya was more open towards him (like how Kakashi Favored Sasuke more in Part 1, and how he favors Naruto more in Part 2). Basically speaking if call someone Sensei (Teacher) while training in the warrior arts, you are basically known as their apprentice.--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Though we can assume he learned "many" of his techniques from Jiraiya, he didn't train with Jiraiya like Naruto did since Naruto actually traveled the world with Jiraiya and was basically Jiraiya's only student at time, making it seem more like "master" and "apprentice".--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) But also in Nagato's case, Masashi specifically had him call Jiraiya, "Master" and also had him refer to himself as Jiraiya's "apprentice" like Naruto is... And unlike Naruto, Nagato was not the only student of Jiraiya and trained like a standard Konoha four man squadron. --Artist of Flash (talk) 13:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) New Sannin I don't know if it is just me but Team 7 may have surpassed their teachers but to be honest they have the same exact techniques and they aren't original except for a few. I think the new sanin should be a team completely different from the first. Just my opinion. The Members of Team 7 may have surpassed their teachers, but remember, all the members are not currently together as a team, and the name Sannin is not even an actual rank, but merely a title given by Hanzo. It is kinda like Kakashi and his title of Copy Cat Ninja or Minato and his title of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. So calling them the next Sannin would be incorrect. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 02:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I think that as Fukasaku said that Naruto has reached 'sannin' level (or words to that effect) it can be seen that after Hanzo gave them the name, it became like a 'special sub-devision' for the Kohona Ninja and Naruto's the first to show he is of Sannin Level.LightningBarer (talk) 20:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::fukasaku said sennin Fawcettp (talk) 00:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) This is what happens when people who don't know Japanese or any of the unique words in Naruto means start chattering. First off: Sannin is no rank AT ALL it literally means, Three Ninja (San= Three) (Nin= Ninja), and what Fukasaku said was Sennin which means SAGE (So he meant Naruto is at Sage level), and that title "Sannin" was a praise from Hanzo, as he was marveled by how they had survived a battle against him (something no one of that time was presumably able to do), it's like saying; 'Wow, these three actually survived a battle against me, I need a name to remember them with like a title to show their skill" Something like that it's just a praise for their skill.--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have not "all" surpassed their masters, Naruto has reached Jiraiya's capacity on sage mode, but he has many sage techniques he needs to learn before he can beat Jiraiya's legacy, and Sakura has the potential to surpass her mistress (Tsunade) due to the fact that she was originally a Genjutsu type, so she can combine Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and have an extra field her mistress did not posses, presumably surpassing her by doing so...--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Pain himself noted that if Jiraiya knew his secret like Naruto did in their recent fight, he would surely lose the battle.. Though Naruto has formidable Jutsu, even learning unique collaboration techs (anime only) with the toads and being able to tap the Fox's power more, and also having his various Rasengans, and powerful summons (Shima, Fukasaku, Gamabunta etc..) his addition of wind chakra , of coarse his useful techs with Kage Bunshin (Shadow clones) and the sage arts (sage mode, frog katas etc.) So he might be able to fight on par with his master and win, but we'll never know. Anyway the point is they might have already surpassed their teachers although one is still not their yet (namely Sakura), Sannin is no rank it's a praising title so they can't have it...--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Reflection of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura I'm not so sure if anyone's ever noticed this but, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura seem have counterparts in the Sannin, particularly, their professions and fates as well as havin' been trained by them. At this time now, save for Sakura, they have successfully become the Sannin's successors. Naruto was trained by Jiraiya. Both use toad-based techniques. Both of them were rather wily and tended to be quite the noisemaker of the group, but nonetheless, were treated as the strongest of their group, and indirectly, their leader. Whilst Jiraiya had died, Naruto had his lifespan decreased quite a bit from nearly reachin' the Nine-Tails state. Orochimaru had trained Sasuke. Both of them were revered as the genius in their group and were the least merciful of their group. Aside from both usin' snake-based techniques, both were tainted by strong desires and sought out for power above all else and ended up leavin' their group. Whilst Orochimaru's bodies began to degrade, Sasuke's vision begins to blur. Sakura was trained by Tsunade. Aside from bein' smart, the two were the healers of their group. Both felt a sense of unimportance in their group and sought to solve it with Tsunade having convinced her people to train ninja in the art of medics and Sakura gettin' training from Tsunade in hopes of protecting the ones closest to them. Kaihedgie (talk) 20:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I like your work, it's quite accurate and a good analysis, though you made "one" mistake: Jiraiya merely remarked if Naruto continued to transform and gain such great injuries and heal in such a rapid time he would cut his life span short (due to a melt down in his body's system), while one can assume he lost some of his life-span cos of his battle with pain or his former transformations, we have no information saying he did..--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know if you guys know this but Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan and they are known for their vitality and extended lifespan so i don't think it would bother him as much as we think. Question! "When Orochimaru defected from Konohagakure, the Sannin was disbanded." When was this stated? Just wondering. Hakinu talk | 20:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I think they where disbanded when they used their summons to fight each other. I think Tsunade said: from today the Sanin are no more. Jacce | Talk 20:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) We have no data saying so, though it can be "presumed". I mean how can they not be disbanded if one defected from the village and the other left and traveled the word due to her fear of blood and the other traveled for his "books" and "research" (lol). So I guess we should alter that area, since speculations and presumable facts aren't meant to be on an article.--Artist of Flash (talk) 13:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Thas not an assumption, thats a fact...When one member leaves the group permanently i.e Orochimaru, Jiraiya, left the village to write books, and tsunade went about gambling, they did disband....Although 2 of them reunited, the 3rd, was always against them (wanting to distroy Konoha and all", its safe to say they have disbanded. ..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That's true but there is no real point where they said the SANNIN HAVE DISBANDED... But yes it is fully safe to say they have disbanded... Seriously What's with all the spoilers? Just learned that Pervy Sage died... I definitely have not gotten that far. For feear of more spoilers I've blocked myself from this website :( :First Page has a warning. You were warned.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) another from tsunade s quotes from deadlock sannin showdown she said after this there is gonna be only 1 sannin because tsunade is the only living sanin and both jiraya and orochimaru are dead 07:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) no she said "after this battle there will be one less sannin in the world" meaning they were guna kill orochimaru (talk) 08:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) your right in the eng version that s what she said in the bg its different only the people who watched naruto on jetix bg before can tell what she said Sartorias (talk) 09:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Three Downfalls of a Ninja Or something similar. Jiraiya tells Naruto that three things are deadly for shinobi: women, money, and power. Shouldn't we list that Jiraya = women, Tsunade = money, Orochimaru = power? It seems like a cool trivia. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :If you're talking about the , then you're making a slight mistake. Those "three taboos" were alcohol, women, and money. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh... ._.; That's horrible. Well, maybe Orochimaru's a secret drinker. Nah just kidding. Thanks for the info. Sannin Title Shouldn't this be a title under their names in their respective articles? (talk) 17:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :It already is? ~SnapperT '' 20:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::He ment under the "Title" section of the infobox, not the Classification. I think, it should remain under the Classification and not under Title, only because the full name of the Sannin is "Three Legendary Ninja", which to me seems more of a title for their team than for the individuals themselves.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The true meaning of 'Sannin' Let me clarify this one. Sannin means exactly "three men". Not exactly three ninja. The kanji for the word 'nin' is also used for the word 'human'. Thus, I suggest the translators to learn some more Japanese. Sannin = The Three men. Densetsu no Sannin = The Legendary Three men. '''End of fucking story. Just like the 'teme' word in fanfictions, which, in fact, means 'you', but somewhat offensive, like 'why you!', and NOT 'bastard' or anything like it. It might have the same undertext, but not the same meaning. The closest relative to 'teme' is 'kisama', which also means "you", but is extremely offensive when used by Japanese people, also used as 'vendetta'-type words, as in '''''WHAT THE FUCK? :人 (nin) means human. :忍 (nin) is shorthand for ninja/shinobi. :Try again? ~SnapperT '' 21:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Excuse me, but I am sure it was '人' instead of '忍' last time I checked. :::It's not. ''~SnapperT '' 04:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::As much as I would like to agree with you, it may be only you who uses this abbreviation. While the usage of the hieroglyph is correct, as '忍' stands for 'nin' syllable, please prove me wrong by presenting the screenshots of databook, as I do not have those. Not that it is your knowledge of Japanese that is flawed, it just might be a common misunderstanding. Thank you very much. One Stupid Russian Narutard :::::I don't actually know Japanese. Without Wiktionary I'm hopeless. My use of "shorthand" is only a reference to other "nin"s, such as nin''jutsu and missing-''nin. The nin kanji is the same with those as it is with Sannin, and nobody says "human techniques" or "missing human" to my knowledge. :::::Anyway, databook scan: http://img408.imageshack.us/img408/3624/d2174175sannin.jpg. I'd find other examples for you, but RAWs are now magically taboo. ''~SnapperT '' 22:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nothing magical about it. Shueisha actually asked readers to stop distributing scans via the Internet in the latest Shōnen Jump. ::::::As for the Japanese matter, Snapper2's right here. The term Sannin, as used in the manga, is written with the kanji for shinobi. Ergo, the proper translation would be Three Ninja. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The "magical" part is that RAWs are apparently worse than scanlations. I would think the latter has much more of an affect on Shueisha's business than the former. ''~SnapperT '' 22:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Shueisha doesn't really give a flying fuck about the foreign market. It's the Japanese market that's important to them and that market is hurt by illegal on-line distributing. ::::::::The foreign market is actually helped by scanlations, since they are usually the first step towards buying the official releases. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::But can't scanlations just be reverse translated? Sure, there'd be a huge drop in quality, but I doubt the people who are so unwilling to buy WSJ would mind. ''~SnapperT '' 23:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Snapper...don't look a gift horse in the mouth ^_^ be happy we still have a nonpaying job to do.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just observing that mangahelpers is doing a terrible job of avoiding a lawsuit. And they're depriving Motoi of his Japanese since I haven't been able to find a RAW for 492 yet. So, really, I'm complaining on his behalf. ''~SnapperT '' 04:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm...have you tried asking directly to a Scanlation group? They obviously have to have the RAWs. Ask one of them if they can provide the Japanese for people's names and jutsu and what have you.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that or we have ShounenSuki go into overtime...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, the question is done for. Thanks for clarifying guys. ...still, my language sense is tingling for some reason. :I had that once. It disappeared right around the time I passed my first kidney stone. Hell of a coincidence. ''~SnapperT '' 19:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) what dose teme mean? when dose sasuke call naruto a dobe? i'm confused!!! -- (talk) 01:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC)sparkyG13 Merge Can we merge this page with Team Hiruzen, they are the same team except that their previous team leader became hokage. Simant (talk) 20:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nudge. SimAnt 00:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ~Good point, but Team Hiruzen is four people (Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) while the term Sannin refers to just the latter three, and does not include Hiruzen.--Ravarath (talk) 23:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) just a fact all three sannin were at one point defeated by an akatsuki orochimaru was sealed by itachi jiraiya was killed by pain tsunade was incapacitated directly by the results of pain :Is there a point to any of that? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 18:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::read the title :::Any point to your random fact, Talk Pages are for discussing changes to the article not spouting random facts. IamJakuhoRaikoben shut the f**k up :ho dear =\ --Cerez☻ 05:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Abilities guys i dont know if am the only one who noticed but the three sannin gets their strength only from animals. jiraiya the toad sage he uses toades in about evrything even whene his using sage mode he can even spit oil from his mouth. Tsunade is renown as the slug princess she saved her entire village with those slugs their the reason that she is a kage. and orochimaru...well i guess its pretty aubviouse what is his animale orochimaru's main fighting is all about snakes he can summon dozens of those of those things in a blink of eye he even became a snake he can shedd his skin ewww and turn himself to a snake. i mean seriously sannin would be nothing whithout thier summons. :All three of them however would still have their other non-animal related techniques wouldn't they? So I don't see how this would make a difference.--Cerez365™ 11:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) He most likely want to tell that most of their abilities or the most important ones are related to animals they summon. --Elveonora (talk) 12:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Which is a pretty moot point to make. Not only doesn't it hold up for Tsunade, who hardly ever uses her slugs, but even for Jiraiya and Orochimaru, it would be the same as saying the Uchiha would be nothing without the Sharingan or the Seven Swordsmen draw most of their power from their swords. Animals are seen as tools in the Narutoverse. It's only logical they'd be used that way. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Not really, Orochimaru used snakes often not to say he himself was a snake. Jiraiya used toads often not to say he could use Sage Mode which is related to frogs ... he even partially changed into a frog due to inbalance of natural energy. Tsunade has Katsuyu summoned a lot and she was used to heal a massive groups of people. --Elveonora (talk) 17:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Summonings are tools like any other ninja weapon, besides, Jiraya had use of Fire and Earth element techs and was knowledgeable in the other elments to teach Nagato to master them he is also good in sealing jutsu. Tsuande is more known for her medical jutsu prowess whether they invole slugs or not, same goes for sealing, and as well genjutsu. Oro has been experimenting with jutsu creation for years and no telling what he has up his sleeve. Its true their summons are a part of their general jutsu preference but preference =/= all they can do.Umishiru (talk) 17:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Shounensuki couldn't have said it any better in my opinion. Tsunade has summoned Katsuyu a total number of three times in the manga since she's début. Orochimaru himself was an experiment bottom line is he was human. Jiraiya was taught Sage Mode by his summons but that didn't define him, he used it once and he had an arsenal of techniques, frog-related ones gone it's not like he'd be weak.--Cerez365™ 17:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru without his snake related ninjutsu, snake summons, kusanagi and white snake powers would be "much" weaker. Jiraiya without toads, no toad related techniques and no sage mode = just Jounin level. Tsunade would not heal the whole Konoha without the use of Katsuyu. So I think majority of their powers stemms from their animals. --Elveonora (talk) 18:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I would hope that this wiki would not come to this but what is the point to power stripping? I can power strip any character in this series and make them look weak. Its unnecessary and its no more than a forum chat in disguise. This wiki is not here to debate what makes a character strong by power stripping characters. You want to do that? Go to onemanga. They character debates wars full of it.Umishiru (talk) 19:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC)